What! No Hobbits!
by ItsMyCoffeeBreak
Summary: What if Frodo did return to the Shire before the Council of Elrond? Chaos falls upon Imladris at the hobbits' sudden departure but they luckily find a replacement: a young boy from Rohan who is unwilling to fulfill the task... Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

What? No Hobbits?

Summary: What if Frodo did return to the Shire before the Council of Elrond? Chaos falls upon Imladris at the hobbits' sudden departure but they luckily find a replacement: a young boy from Rohan who is unwilling to fulfill the task (and he just had to bring his sister along who fancies that 'world-famous' fan fiction hottie-ha! yeah right). Did Elrond choose right and how will the absence of hobbits affect the journey to destroy the ring? I wrote this to find out….

Written by the one-and-only Bearer of Light

A/N:

When I first saw the conversation between Frodo and Sam in _The Fellowship of the Ring, _I always wondered what would have happened if the hobbits had decided to return to the Shire. Gollum would have probably never guided the ringbearer if they were human (and we all know what that could lead to), etc… (I'm sorry, but that's all I can think of right now). So in other words, Middle-earth would be in chaos and Sauron would take his place as ruler….

That is what this story is all about…

Also, a short warning before we get started: I don't have the books on hand right now so this first chapter is 100% movie-verse… But fear not! I only used less than five lines from the film!

Note: A small contest follows after this….

centerPrologue:/center

_centeriIn Which/i/center _

centerThe Hobbits Make An Unthinkable Decision/center

_ centeri"We did what Gandalf wanted, didn't we? We got the ring this far to Rivendell, and I thought, seeing as how you're on the mend, we'd be off soon."/i/center_

_icenter-Sam/i/center _

"Are they looking?"

Sam jerked his gaze away from his hairy feet in surprise. "What do you mean are they-"

"Gandalf and that-" Frodo lowered his voice to a hiss and shook his head. "I keep forgetting his name!"

Sam quickly glanced up at the balcony hanging over them. "I don't think so. It looks like they just left."

"Then come on!" Frodo snatched up his pack and pulled impatiently on his gardener's sleeve. "Grab Merry and Pippin's bags; we're going!"

"To where?"

"Back to the Shire!"

"The Shire? But- but aren't you going to tell Gandalf first?"

Frodo rolled his eyes. "Of course not! He'd try to talk us out of it!"

"So, we're just going to leave without them-" Sam trailed off and beamed as it finally hit him.

"I did write him a letter before we got here, though." The dark-haired hobbit drew out an unsealed envelope from within his the folds of his coat and plopped the ring in. "I somehow knew I wouldn't like Rivendell. I'll just give it to someone when we've reached the gate."

After licking it shut, both hobbits darted off in separate directions.

Unfortunately, young Baggins ran into Bilbo.

"Frodo, my lad-"

"No time to talk! I'm late for my date with the privy!"

Bilbo watched in confusion as the young hobbit raced down the trail as if a million wargs were right at his heel. "That boy must have been having too many dips with that pipe of his."

Luckily, the massive doors were already spread open when the hobbits met by the gate and Sam had to pull Pippin back from nearly getting trampled by many elegant horses who were saddled by several flawless elves.

Frodo handed the envelope to a golden-haired elf dressed in camouflage. "Give this to Lord Elrond when you see him!"

The elf turned the envelope in his hands. "Is it urgent?"

There was no reply except for the scamper of feet as they raced off into the distance.

The elf stared back at the four small figures gradually fading away in the upturned dust. "Guess not." He shoved the message in the pocket of his tunic, not knowing that it carried the fate of the world.

center~()~()~()~/center

Elrond grimaced down at the map as the door to his study swung open. "Can't anyone knock these days?"

"Elrond!" A tired voice shouted in and the wise lord blinked in recognition as he caught sight of the figure leaning against his doorframe.

"Why, Legolas! I haven't seen you in a while!" Elrond stood and gave the prince a friendly clasp around the arm which the Mirkwood elf quickly shoved away. "Are you enjoying Imladris?"

"Well, the food is good… The wine could be a little bit better. The women are fascinating and well…." Legolas trailed off and squinted down at the ground in thought. "Now why am I here?"

iI think he had a little too much wine./i Elrond shook his head. "I can't help you with that, young prince." He turned the golden-haired elf around. "Here. Maybe you should go back to your room now and get some sleep-"

"That I would do gladly but I know I was- aha!" Legolas stopped and fumbled through his pockets. "A little small man told me to give you something when I came here… It must be in here somewhere."

After a few moments of searching, Legolas finally handed the letter to its rightful owner.

Elrond eyed the word 'URGENT' scribbled in small letters beneath the address. "It's a little heavier than usual…"

Legolas watched as the half-elf's eyes widened as he read over the contents of the letter. "Sorry I didn't get it to you sooner but those ladies were really starting to get to me-"

"Do me a favor and get back to your room." Elrond interrupted the elf's poor apology with an empty look in his eyes. "If you hadn't been fooling around we would've had enough time to prevent this from happening."

i~()~()~()~/i

"It has happened!"

Gandalf glanced up at his old friend who was now pacing around his room with painful discomfort in each step. "What has?"

"I knew something would go wrong in our plan; I just knew it!" Elrond dropped himself into an empty chair and threw a letter in front of Mithrandir. "Frodo has left for the Shire!"

"Frodo?" Gandalf didn't even let one of his eyes fall upon the contents of the letter. "Well at least we still have the other hobbits, especially that Sam fellow-"

"He's taken the hobbits with him and left us the ring!" The elf turned the envelope upside down and flinched as the loud iclang!/i of the ring falling to the hard floor echoed in the still air.

And at that moment- but very far away from Rivendell- the four runaways heard a very familiar voice cry: "WHAT? NO HOBBITS?"

End Notes:

Not bad for a first draft written in five minutes… So what do you guys think? Should I continue? Feel free to leave a review; it would really make my day! ;)

The first of many contests. This one's mainly a poll.

WNH? CONTEST #1

Since there are now four empty places in the Fellowship, who do you think should join? I already have two spots filled up but I have no idea about the other ones. I was thinking about Glorfindel… But come. It's your time to decide.

Feel free to leave your opinion in a review or (if you're not the kind of person who likes reviewing people's stories) email your entry to me at . All emails and reviews will be accounted for.

DEADLINE:

JULY 21, 2010


	2. Chapter One: Boromir Gets Them Lost

Chapter The First:

_In Which_

Boromir Gets Them Lost… sort of

They were lost in the middle of an unfamiliar forest.

Einar could tell from the man's actions, the way he kept gazing around him searchingly, pausing to glance back only to continue in the direction they had just came from.

"I never imagined my life would end like this." Einar's sister, Dagna, muttered from where she was mounted on her glamorous white steed. "Dreams are curses gifted from Eru."

"Lighten up a bit, sis!" Einar gave her a cheerful look which she returned with a frown. "Things can't get much worse; I'm certain Lord Boromir knows what he's doing!"

"Easy for you to say!" She snapped pugnaciously. Her eyes were now wet. "You're not the one being sold!"

"Dagna, I told you many times: you're not being sold. You're sixteen. It's a tradition to get married when you reach that age."

"Damn the traditions!" She lowered her hazel eyes as her brother gave her a cautious look. "The least you could have done was defend me."

"Like I did last time?" Einar gently pulled on the reins till he was riding by his sister's side. "It wouldn't have worked out and you know it. Besides, you should have known better! Telling Mother about that horse dream like it wasn't a diamond amid a stack of needles!"

"How was I supposed to know what it meant? You dream about horses, too!"

"But I'm a man, sister. It's perfectly normal for a Rohirrim boy to dream of them. But a golden horse with gray eyes?" He couldn't help but laugh. "That's definitely a sign."

Dagna stayed silent, her sleek black hair trailing down her back like a muck-filled waterfall. "I'm needed more at home."

Einar just barely caught her whisper. "Poor Dagna! Afraid of leaving your chores behind? Don't worry! I'll do them gladly without any pay!"

She scowled.

"But come! Boromir says he knows the perfect man for you- who fits your's dream's description perfectly! I think I remember him saying it was his brother-"

"I can't believe you! You're perfectly fine with me getting married off to some man I haven't even seen or even knew existed?"

"Well, there was that one privy keeper Mother had in mind. You could always go for him if you badly wish to live near home…" He trailed off as his sister let out a soft sigh.

"Just leave me alone; I need some time by myself, Einar." She paused. "You can go ahead and ask Boromir if we've almost reached Rivendell."

_I'll take my time._ Einar thought as he kicked his mount forward. _Let's see. Tree. Tree. Tree. Oooo! A rock!_ He gave it a light scuff with his booted foot as he passed it. _I wonder if rocks in Rivendell are magical…_

"It's not right…" He heard the man mumble as he drew within hearing distance. "There has to be an opening somewhere-"

Einar cleared his throat. "Lord Boromir?"

Boromir tilted his head to show that he heard.

"Are we close to Rivendell?"

"If my calculations are right, the entrance must be here somewhere…" He glanced down at the faded map he was carrying.

Einar brightened at this. "Great! So do you reckon we'll be there by nightfall because a night out in these woods doesn't sound very fascinating-"

"I'm afraid I can't say anything on that matter. I said the entrance is nearby but the problem is that the direction is…" Boromir stroked his chin in thought. "…unknown to me. You see, none of my kindred has ever been in this region before-"

"Oh." He couldn't blame him; even the Rohirrim hadn't dared to venture to that elven realm.

"-but my father told me that it's been rumored to lie somewhere near the eastern side of the Misty Mountains…"

Eastern side? "But my mother told me it was on the western side."

The older man paled. "Well then." His hands trembled as he rolled the map up and popped it into one of his packs. "I guess our arrival will be delayed more than I thought…"

"So we are lost…"

"Yes, utterly lost. We've turned around so many times that I don't remember which direction we came from-"

"Perhaps I could be of assistance."

Both men gave a startled jump as three Elves emerged from the shadowy trees ahead of them. Einar's hand slipped to the hilt of his sword, glad in his decision to tie his pack in front rather than behind.

"Hold!" The fair-haired Elf leading his companions cautioned at seeing Boromir draw out a sharp blade. "We come only to provide you with assistance, for it was told by one of my men that you were in need of it."

Einar gave the Elf a hopeful look. "Are you Rivendell Elves?"

One of the Elves behind the first one laughed lightly. "No, of course not! We're Woodland Elves!"

Einar raised an eyebrow.

The Elf frowned. "We're from Mirkwood."

Another Elf gave a polite cough before speaking. "If your path strayed but a little, you would have found yourselves walloping in the deep waters of the Anduin River; the waters are especially dangerous around this time of year."

"As I was saying…" The first elf glared at the other elves to make sure none would interrupt him. "One of my scouts overheard you two talking about Rivendell. I'm guessing that you're going there to seek Elrond's counsel-" Boromir nodded "-good. We also seek the same. Why not join our party? There's a road not far from here that leads out into the other side of the mountains- for they are far more lower there- which would take us to Rivendell in- let's say- less than a day. But fear not! Our camp lies not far from here. Come! Follow us and we shall lead you to a place where you can all rest without any worries!"

Boromir hesitated but agreed when he noticed Einar's pleading look.

"Well then! Follow us…" The Elf turned around once again and focused his gaze on the young man. "And don't forget to tell that young women watching us from afar that we haven't decided to take you as captives."

Einar dipped his head respectfully before racing back to fetch his sister. He was half hoping that the Elves hadn't reminded him of his dreaded task.

~()~()~()~

It was strange sharing a shelter with immortals.

Dagna glanced over at one of the Elven folk from within the dark comforts of her hood. They were so gorgeous, graceful in movement and flawless in both body and speech. Well, why not? It was they, the Eldar, who were granted eternal life above all others because they were favored by Ilúvatar, the father of all. Every year that passed for Man was just a short second to them, unworthy of being noted or spent worrying on what wasn't accomplished in a day.

Dagna turned her gaze upon her brother who was sitting nearby, carving several holes into a long stick with his knife. "Look at them." She motioned to the Elves who were now laughing while drinking from the contents of their flasks. "Not a single care in the world of what could be happening elsewhere right now. People could be going hungry at this very moment and what are they doing? Eating and drinking their souls out like drunken fools!"

"Hold your tongue, sister!" Einar didn't even bother glancing up from his project. "It is rude to speak such negative things behind someone's back- especially when they were kind enough to aid us on our journey. Aye, they eat and drink, but don't we do that too? Be glad, sister, for you have seen the sun rise and set another day! You share the same reason they rejoice."

"I take no pleasure in filling myself with happiness when others back home are suffering. Long has our land been rampaged by orcs, destroying houses and farms, leaving hungry, wounded people lying in their wake." Dagna paused and pulled down her hood, wrapping a strand of hair around her finger. "I always promised when I was little that I would do something about it when I got older. And now look! Here I am, sixteen, and I'm being sold by my own mother like cattle!"

"Here we go again…" Einar muttered.

She pointed at the white stallion she had been riding. "That horse is the finest steed we have! Who knows how much money we can get for selling it! But no! It's a gift for my _future husband_!" The young woman spat out those words like they were poison. "He'd probably let it wither in his stableful of horses!"

Einar jumped and clamped her mouth shut with a darkened palm. "Lower your voice! Boromir is trying to get some sleep and the Elves are taking to rest. Learn to have some respect for your elders, Dagna!"

Dagna nodded, motioning for him to uncover her mouth.

Her brother shook his golden-head. "Not until I talk some sense into you; you only heed my words when your mouth isn't running."

"Not all men are horrible jerks like you say." He continued after a while, slowly withdrawing his hand. "Boromir told me that his brother was a kind, noble man who respects women- and horses. Now you know I wouldn't just let you marry someone I don't trust, but I trust Boromir, and if he has a brother who he claims to be far better than himself, then I also trust him. Listen to me, sister. I'm not leaving you in Minas Tirith with someone I don't know. I'll stay with you for several weeks and observe him, just to make sure he is the right one. But if I'm wrong, then you're coming back home with me. Mother will understand… and I promise this won't ever happen again." Einar tilted her head up so that she was meeting his gaze. "Just promise to bear with me, alright?"

Sadness filled her dull eyes as she slowly nodded. "I promise, brother."

"Good." He gave her a small hug. "Now I'm going to get some rest, little sister, and I suggest you do the same, also. You're tired and these past few days must have been filling you with stress. Get some shuteye."

"I will as soon as my mind is free from its burdens." 

"I'll take that as a yes." Einar yawned as he laid on the ground, using his pack as a pillow. "I'm almost done with your present."

Dagna cocked her head. "Present?"

His hand drew to his forehead. "Shoot! I wasn't supposed to say anything…. Oh well. You'll find out what it is when we reach Rivendell. It needs to be tested out first and I'm pretty certain you wouldn't appreciate it if I did the testing-"

"So that's what you were carving! It's a fl-"

"Hush! You got to at least be surprised when I give it to ya." Einar rolled on his side, covering his closed eyes with his arm. "Now go to sleep! Let your brother dream about sheep and golden colored horses with-"

Dagna silenced him with a friendly kick in the side.

_Brothers_. She smiled at the thought. _He's three years older than me but he still acts like he did six years ago_.

But she was lucky to have him.

Nearly twenty-one years ago, her mother had the same horse dream Dagna had except for the fact that this horse was bay colored with bright emerald eyes. She left her home in Dale for Rohan where it was told by her mother that she would find her soul mate who shared the same description as that in her dream. During her weeklong stay, she met Dagna's father, a Rohirrim horse trader of only five years who taught her how to tame wild horses and ride them without having to worry about a saddle.

Their marriage together lasted for three years in which Einar was born, sharing the same sparkling eyes and golden hair as his father… He never knew Dagna.

The hardest part of her childhood was growing up without a father. It was peculiar when she saw her friends playing and laughing with their own fathers that Dagna was soon led to believe that she never had one. Her hair was dark like her mother's and her eyes- well, it didn't seem like she got them from anyone since her mother's were blue.

"He's going to come back, just you wait." Her mother had always told her whenever she asked.

He never did.

Dagna didn't really know whether to believe her mother or not.

"He's dead." Her mother's age-old maid said when young Dagna asked her one day. "Never came back since that day our old village was sacked. Don't waste your hope on worthless things, little one. Dead is dead."

"Dead is dead." Dagna muttered, scowling into the warm embers of the fire.

"Do you always scowl like that?"

Dagna's eyes widened at the stranger's voice, only noticing that the Elf sitting across from her was still awake.

"Don't Elves ever go to sleep?" She snapped back.

The Elf smiled wryly. "Yes, but only if it is really needed."

Dagna studied the still Elves laying around the camp with their eyes open. "Are they asleep?"

"Yes."

"Then how come their eyes are open?"

The Elf laughed. "I'm guessing you've never seen an Elf before."

"Not at all and I'm hoping I'll never see one again after this."

"I wish you luck. You wouldn't last a single second in Rivendell without seeing one of us."

"Listen, Elf. If it were all up to me I wouldn't be going to Rivendell-"

"Legolas."

Dagna raised an eyebrow. What was he talking about?

"My name's Legolas of the Woodland Realm. There isn't just one 'Elf' in Middle-earth."

"Sorry, Legolas." She stuttered her apology. "I just didn't think that your kind named themselves like we do."

Legolas looked at her with amusement. "All creatures are named. It is not just humans who find themselves worthy of names."

"Alright, I'm sorry!" Dagna glanced up at the starlit sky. "Elves think they're so better than anyone else."

"You use my kin's name lightly and I'll do the same, human."

"Fine! Humans. Elves. No difference at all, right?"

"That's more like it!"

"Aren't you going to sleep like the others?"

"I can't… at least not while you're still up." Legolas uncrossed his long legs and turned his blue eyes on her face. "You look like the type who wouldn't hesitate to cut my throat the moment I close my eyes."

"Then you must not know me very well. Those who do well know that I'm not very skillful with a knife. I couldn't even skin a deer."

"My father says that that is never true. Those who never held a blade before are still as dangerous as those who spend years wielding it."

Dagna eyed his golden hair. "Do you want to borrow my comb? Your hair looks very messy."

The Elf's eyes glistened dangerously.

"You really should consider cutting it."

"Cutting my hair would bring dishonor to my family."

"It makes you looks very feminine. In fact, I'm beginning to feel envious. Do you wash it everyday?"

Legolas' orbs filled with a cold fire. "What's a girl like you doing this far from Rohan? Did your father finally decide you sell you to some noble lord to rid himself of your tongue?"

Dagna cringed at the question.

The Elf's face filled with worry and he reached a hand out. "I'm sorry but I was just teasing… But surely what I said cannot be true…"

She couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes. "What do you know about it?"

"Oh Valar, you are such a delicate flower." Dagna heard him mutter as he rummaged through the contents of his bag, pulling a small flask out. He handed it to her. "Here. Drink this. It'll lighten your spirits and help you forget your troubles for a while."

Dagna accepted it and took a tiny sip from the flask. It was very sweet in an odd nature and she felt her head lighten as she gave it back to him.

"I forgot to tell you it had a very fast effect on humans."

Dagna drowsily watched him put it away. "What is that stuff?"

"One of the many wines my kin is known for. I cannot utter it's name because no one else is supposed to know about it. I trust that you won't mention it to anyone."

"Of course not. That was very generous of you to share it with me. But I don't really understand why Elves need it."

"For pain, both physical and mental."

"Then why do you use it?"

The Elf paused for a few moments, gazing into the fire as if something he sought was hidden in there. "I carry a burden for my people. I will only be relieved of it when we reach Rivendell."

"And what is this burden?" Dagna asked carefully, urging him to continue.

Legolas studied her in silence. "News. I cannot tell you unless you'll be going to the Council of Elrond- and women are never allowed there. It is a very horrible burden to carry."

"Then why can't someone else tell him?"

"Because it is my responsibility."

"Could be someone else's…" Her words began to slur.

"The wine also tends to make one sleepy…" Legolas murmured as he watched her lean against her brother's still body. "Perhaps you should lay down and get some rest."

"Ah, rest. How sweet that sounds right now…" Dagna yawned and curled herself into the comforts of her blanket. "Yes… Utterly sweet…."

"That's a fine horse you got there."

She just barely made out his words as she fell into a deep, hazy slumber.

End Notes: Written in two hours, unedited. Not too bad for a first draft. Pardon the horrible ending but I needed to end it somewhere.

The results of the contest are still kinda foggy... I've had most of my reviews agree with Glorfindel but after a few moments of consideration (and a note from my friend), I realized that Glorfindel wouldn't have worked out because of his huge aura which would put him and everyone else in the Fellowship in danger. Arwen was also suggested but her and Aragorn together... Elrond would never allow it. I've got it narrowed down to Elrond's sons and Gloin... The contest is still open and since I have narrowed it down to three, feel free to vote for two! Results will be in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter Two: Einar Chokes On A Poisonous

Chapter The Second:

_In Which_

Einar Chokes On A Poisonous Mushroom

The trek through the mountains wasn't quite what Einar had in mind.

He sighed as he followed behind his sister who appeared to be drowsing away on her stead. _I told her to get some rest last night._ Einar thought, suspecting that Dagna hadn't followed his orders. He shrugged it off and gazed at the passing surroundings…. Not that they were worth looking at.

The road through the mountains that the Elves were now leading them through was very bland. Wherever he looked, dull rock greeted him, sometimes rewarding him with a few green specks from the thin trees whose roots grew deep within the stone's cracks or the dry bushes which looked lifeless as they clung against their rocky shelter. There were also a few times when Einar could have sworn he saw something small and furry jump out from beneath one of the rocks only to hide underneath another.

The journey was utterly boring.

As for their elven companions, no one uttered a single word to either Einar or Dagna. When he asked the leader of the Elves if the road they were taking was called the Old Forest Road, the immortal merely arched an eyebrow and stared down at the boy as if he were an unwanted speck on his newly made tunic.

_Maybe Dagna was right about these Elves. Perhaps they really are stuck up creatures._

His ears immediately perked as Boromir began talking to the leader, 'Snobby', in a low voice. What could they possibly be talking about? Were they arguing about how slow they were going? Were they going to reach Rivendell later than expected? If so, then why keep their voices low? Or maybe…. Maybe they were talking about him-

"Not the most entertaining ride I've ever been through, but I've seen worse." The elf who had seemed the youngest commented from his mount that was quietly following behind him.

Einar turned around and gave him a sly smile. "Really? How much worse can it get?"

"Imagine riding through mucky bogs during the cold winter _and_ in the pouring rain…" The Elf glanced around, his eyes narrowing to slits. "Did I mention the flesh-eating fish who constantly nibble at your feet or the sleek eels whose bites are as sharp as lightning?"

Strangely, he felt his blood fill with anticipation. "That would be awesome!"

The golden-haired Elf scoffed. "Well aren't you different. You're the only one who hasn't screamed or ran off leaving their chilled bones behind them after listening to my fearful tale."

"That's what everyone says."

"I suppose that none of my companions have yet introduced themselves so let me be the first." He dipped his head as his horse stepped beside Einar. "Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil of Mirkwood. And you, young sir, are?"

"Err… Einar, son of-" He trailed off for a moment and scratched his chin in thought. "Son of someone I don't know."

Legolas' mouth opened in disbelief. "You don't know your father's name? Tsk, tsk. That is a shame, really-"

"No, I know his name, it's just that…. I forgot it right now. But give me a couple seconds to think-"

"His name was Ceorl."

Both fair heads shot up as Dagna suddenly spoke from ahead of them.

"Really, I am ashamed of you, brother!" She clicked her tongue as she glanced back at Einar with laughter in her eyes. "What would Mother think if she saw you right now?"

"And I'm guessing that the dark cloud before us is your sister?"

"Oh yes." He hid a grin as his sister gave Legolas a dirty look. "But don't look Dagna in the eye like that. It is said that anyone who meets her gaze turns ugly like her."

"Oh, really?" The young woman rolled her eyes as Legolas' hand quickly flashed up to cover his eyes. "Thanks for the warning, Einar. I don't think I could take such torture."

"Perhaps that's the reason why you've all abandoned me."

Einar bit his lip as he caught his sister's mutter. "Dagna, I was just teasing." He leaned forward as she turned away with sadness in her deer-like eyes. "Sister, you know you've always had the beauty in the family. Just look at me! I'm as ugly as a hedgehog!"

His heart gladdened as he heard her giggle. "But hedgehogs are cute, Einar!"

"Alright, then how bout an old toad who's spent his whole life wading around in the mud?"

"But that's what toads really do!"

Einar shrugged. "My point exactly."

She shook her head with a smile.

"Einar. Dagna." Legolas murmured after the young woman rode off to talk to Boromir. "You adorn yourselves in the liking of the Rohirrim, yet your names are of Dale…" He trailed off and gave the boy a questioning look.

Einar stared down at the road in front of him before speaking. "Our mother grew up in Dale before she met our father." He paused and met the immortal's kind gaze. "She was never really fond of any Rohirric names, so she named us after her own descendants."

"And she chose right. Dagna; new day. Einar; lone warrior." Legolas stopped and pondered over what he had said. "Actually I guess she chose right for your sister. At least you'll always feel glad around her, because she is a promise that there will always be something to wake up to in the morning. But as for you… Fortunately, our fate is never determined by our names."

Fate.

He had to admit he spent several, long hours pondering over what it held in store for him. Fate was not something to toy with, as his mother had said.

"He gives us signs everyday about our future." He recalled her words after returning home from one of his dangerous adventures. Einar flinched as she carefully wrapped his injured arm in a sling. "If you ignore the warnings, you'll get hurt, just like how I told you not to venture too far… but what did you do? Be careful, little one. Fate is not one you can toy with."

Why had she named him Einar? Why not Holgeir or Iwar? Why 'lone warrior'? Was he really meant to walk a path of loneliness?

He hardly even noticed as Snobby suddenly called them to a stop by saying, "Daro an îdh sí!"

_Finally._ Einar thought as he dismounted, digging his hand through one of his packs in search of food. _Let's see… These are my blankets…. The other are my knives… And the other…_ He glanced around. _I could have sworn I have three bags. Where is the other?_

Unfortunately, his search was in vain, for far behind them, several squirrels were nibbling on the goodies in the pack they had found lying on the side of road.

Einar cursed himself at his stupidity. _I should have tied them to my saddle! But you never think about that, Einar, until something bad like this happens._ He scowled as he gazed over at his companions who were filling their bellies and making use of their rest.

He eyed the dried jerky his sister was nibbling on. _Perhaps I could-_ He quickly turned away at the thought. Hungry though he was, Einar was not one to beg.

_Think for a few moments. You're riding through the mountains. Surely those rabbits have to eat something to survive here._

Then he saw them. Beneath a dry bush, several of the small, round mushrooms rose up from the ground, white spots dotting their dark brown skin.

_I'm not a huge fan of mushrooms, but right now, I don't think my stomach cares what I fill it with._

He cautiously checked to make sure no one was looking before he leaned down and plucked a couple of the funguses by the stem. _Looks tasty._ Einar rolled his treasure in his hands as he examined it closely. _They look familiar. Didn't Mother say they were the best shrooms in Middle-earth?_

Fortunately, one person was observing the boy as he plucked one of the mushrooms in his mouth. _Now why does that look-_

"Einar, daro!" Dagna cocked her head as Legolas jumped to his feet and rushed to her brother's side with an anxious look on his fair face. "Those mushrooms are poisonous!"

Poisonous? Einar felt his throat tighten at the word. But he had just swallowed-

"Einar, don't swallow!"

Dagna shot up as Legolas pounded him on the back as he choked while trying to stop the fungus' descent. Poisonous? She picked up one of the mushrooms her brother had just dropped.

"What's happening?" Einar could just barely make out Boromir's voice as he came to his aid.

"He ate a poisonous-"

"Wait! These mushrooms aren't poisonous!" Einar's vision began to darken as he finally managed to hack up the shroom. What was Dagna talking about? "They're merely-"

The only thing Einar could remember thinking about before he fell into a deep blackness was how strange it was to die by a mushroom.


End file.
